Sweet Mess
by catmilk
Summary: The third installment of In the Lands of Gods and Monsters, in where John and Mary are finally getting married and Sherlock is given some un-expecting news.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaack! I'm so excited for this story! I thought about it before I wrote 'Madness Ends' and this was actually my idea for the sequel instead of 'Madness Ends', but decided against it at the last second. Mostly because I knew I wanted to wait to write this one. We finally get to see John and Mary's wedding! I'm so excited to write it! Oh! I hope you all read my one shot 'Surprise' if not, nothing really happens but Molly and Sherly live together now.

Reviews are highly welcomed! I love reading them!

Enjoy my first chapter!

I own nothing :c

* * *

Sherlock sat between an over joyous Lestrade and a very very drunk Stamford, Sherlock's eyes roamed over at his blogger who was drunkenly singing some ridiculous song that no one could understand due to John's implacable slurring. The consulting detective the let out a sigh and looked over to the side as Lestrade slid a pint in front of him.

"Come on, Sherlock! You're best mate is getting married tomorrow! At least pretend you're happy." he told him.

"I don't need to drink to show my friend that I am happy for him." replied Sherlock.

"You're such a party pooper." grumbled Lestrade.

Sherlock heard his phone beep and quickly took it out of his pocket, clicking open the new message he let out an irritated sigh.

"Come outside. -MH"

Great, if this night couldn't get any better, now he had to deal with his older brother. Sherlock stuffed his phone in his pocket and got up, the men all groaned in irritation causing Sherlock to give them a look.

"Don't tell me you're leaving!" exclaimed John.

"Come on! I didn't mean it!" said Lestrade.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Don't be absurd. I'm not offended by petty comments, Lestrade. And no I'm not leaving; I'll be right back..."

Without another word he exited the pub and let the cool Winter air hit his face, a black car pulled up in front of him. Sherlock approached it as the window went down.

"Mycroft." he said in a bored tone.

His brother gave him a feign smile before opening the door.

"Get in." he told him

Without another word Sherlock slid in besides Anthea who was texting away on her mobile she glanced up at him for a brief second and nodded before going back to her mobile. Sherlock turned to face his brother and rose his brow.

"I heard you and Miss Hooper are living together. I like seeing this domestic side of you, brother." said Mycroft.

Sherlock let out a scoff "Are you spying on us? Why do I even ask..."

"Actually, no. Miss Hooper told me." he replied.

Sherlock let out a low groan "Oh don't tell me you two are still doing _this_. Being friends its disgusting." he spat

He didn't know why he hated the fact that his pathologist and his brother had become friends, mostly because he knew they talked about him. Mycroft probably shared stories from their adolescence…He was going to kill Mycroft one day.

Mycroft shrugged "We get along. You should take her to meet mummy, I'm sure they'd get along wonderfully."

Sherlock made a face before running his hand through his hand Mycroft was bad enough, having Molly meet their mother…

"Why are you here, Mycroft? I'm quite busy." He said quickly.

"Ah yes. A stag party is certainly a way to keep you _busy_. Send John my congratulations; I did a background check on Miss Morstan and I-"

"You did a background check on her?" asked Sherlock.

"Well yes... We couldn't risk her being...Well you know. Anyways, Let me tell you why I'm here I'm sure you want to get back to your drunk-"

"Why don't you just tell me...?" Sherlock said with a hint of irritation.

Mycroft adjusted in his seat and nodded.

"Well do you remembe-" he began.

"Yes."

Mycroft let out a sigh "Do you reme-"

"Yes."

"Sherlock, if you don't let me-" Mycroft said.

"Go on." said Sherlock with a wave of his hand.

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Sebastian Moran." He simply said.

"Yes, Moriarty's second in command. He died." began Sherlock.

"No." replied Mycroft.

"I killed him." reassured Sherlock.

"Apparently not. He's shown up on our radar. He's in America." he told him.

"What!? America? Why?" he said in an irritated tone.

Anthea nudged him and handed him a file, Sherlock snatched it from her and opened it, scanning the words on the pages.

"I'm going after him." he told Mycroft.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked curiously.

Sherlock closed the file and handed it back to Anthea.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked him

Mycroft shifted in his seat before looking out the window.

"You just settled back here... Are you sure you want to go away again?"

Sherlock twitched his lip before tensing his jaw, the only reason he had returned was because he had believed everything was safe, and now, with this new information he knew it was only a matter of time before Moran came for him.

"I have to. If I don't go to him he'll come to me. And I can't put anyone in danger."

Mycroft nodded before looking at his brother.

"Sherlock, I won't question your choices... Last time we tracked him he was in California."

"Right W-"

Before Sherlock could finish they both heard a tap on the window, Mycroft pressed a button causing the window to go down.

"Uh, Sherlock is everything alright?" said a concerned John.

"Yes. Everything's fine." reassured the detective.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can help with?"

"No. Text me the details, Mycroft."

And with that Sherlock opened the door and exited the car, he settled beside the sandy haired man.

"I'll get in contact with you later then. Goodbye. Oh and John, congratulations."

The tinted window went up and within a few seconds the door drove off. Sherlock and John stood quietly in the cold, they could hear the music and party noises coming from the pub inside.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" said John suddenly.

"Not now. Come. Let's enjoy the rest of your stag party." he said suddenly.

Sherlock entered the pub, hoping that John would stop asking questions; questions that Sherlock still didn't have answers to. As they headed back to their booth, Lestrade got up and handed Sherlock a pint. Sherlock let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, he usually wasn't much of a drinker but what was one drink? What was one drink going to do to Sherlock Holmes?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got another chapter in! Mostly because I'm bored and it's raining outside. A perfect combination to write! I really liked this chapter so I hope you all do too. I've never really been around drunk people nor have I ever been drunk myself so my drunkards here are based on what I've seen on the telly and such. So, sorry if my drunks are bad at being drunk hehe.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Shout outs to you who do! Hiii!

Enjoy!

* * *

Molly watched the women at the table, and Mrs. Morstan chatted away while Harry and spoke to Mary, something embarrassing about her brother Molly guessed. Mary had wanted a nice quiet hen party, a tea party, at the suit that Mary was staying for the wedding. It was a beautiful hotel and the venue was just as gorgeous. Molly wasn't complaining about the type of party Mary wanted, it was better than what Harry had in mind, she wanted to go to a strip club and go nuts.

"This is a little boring!" exclaimed Harry.

Molly twitched her lip and looked over at Mary.

"This is your last day of freedom and this is how you want to spend it!? Drinking tea and eating fairy cakes!? That's so boring! Come on Mary let's go do something fun! Live a little." she whined.

Mary leaned in towards Molly and whispered.

"I can see how John is able to tolerate Sherlock now. He's been training from a young age."

She motioned over at Harry and both girls began to giggle, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mary got up. Making her way towards it she opened it and saw a boy dressed in a uniform.

"Room service?" Molly heard the man say.

"I uh..." Mary began.

Molly got up and walked to her best friend's side and knitted her brows.

"We didn't call for room service..."

The man ignored what she said and entered the room with a cart that had a silver dome tray on it.

"It says here to deliver a tray of sweets to a Ms. Mary Morstan who is getting married tomorrow? Who's Mary Morstan?" he asked curiously.

The women, excluding Molly, all pointed at Mary. The man grinned at her and removed the dome top of the tray to reveal a tiny mp3 player connected to speakers on a pile of various sweets and treats, he clicked a button on a tiny remote and a rhythmic beating music began to play, he then pulled open his shirt and the women began screaming from the table. The man took a blushing Mary's hand and began grinding on her.

"W-Who called a s-stripper!?" squeaked Mary

"It was you wasn't it, Harry!" she then accused.

Molly looked over at John's sister who was shaking her head.

"No! I swear I did-" she began

"Mrs. Hudson and I did it." said Mrs. Morstan.

"Mum!? W-Why!?" Said Mary in agony.

hopped out of her chair and went to get her purse she took out a stack of notes and dragged a chair to the middle of the room, the man led Mary to the chair and sat her down, while Mrs. Hudson handed her the money.

"Come on, love. Did you really want to have a silly tea party on the last day of freedom?" asked Mrs. Morstan.

"Consider this a gift." inquired Mrs. Hudson.

Molly stared at the scene in front of them with an open mouth. She suddenly began laughing at Mary's mortified face.

"Oh we can't send him away now, Mary." she told the blonde.

"Just go with it, I suppose." she continued.

Mary looked at her and frowned "Then you're next!" she almost growled.

* * *

Molly and Mary laid on the bed, everyone had gone to their separate rooms throughout the hotel leaving both friends by themselves. Molly looked over at her friend, the glow peeking through the curtains shone on her face showing just how happy Mary looked.

"Are you excited?" whispered Molly.

Mary turned her head to look at her and nodded.

"I am." she whispered back.

"Good. I'm excited for you." she told her.

"You and Sherlock are next. If you two don't get married, I'm forcing you two at gunpoint or rather yet, I'll make John do it. He has better aim."

Molly giggled and covered her face with the pillow, she couldn't imagine Mary holding gun.

"Have you two talked about marriage?" she then asked.

Molly shook her head "Why would we? There's no rush. We barely moved in together, I think we still have a while before marriage is something we start discussing... Plus, I don't think Sherlock even wants to get married. We're not the marrying type." she told her.

"Of course you are! You two weirdos are perfect for each other."

"Yes, that doesn't mean we have to get married..." she then said.

Mary let out a sigh and patted Molly's head "Yeah, yeah. I know you secretly want to go through the experience of planning a wedding. Trying on dresses and finding the perfect place to get married." she said.

"Uh... I already went through all that. With you remember? You didn't even go to your own cake tasting! You made me do it!" she said accusingly.

Mary giggled and pulled the duvet over their bodies.

"We really should get some sleep." she told her.

Molly pulled the duvet off her body and got up.

"I'm going to go shower first. I smell like stripper and Sherlock will deduce what happened and I really don't want to deal with that in the morning."

She leaned in and gave Mary a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep future Mrs. Watson. You have a big day in the morning."

Molly snuggled underneath her duvet and nodded. The pathologist walked out the door and closed it with a soft click.

* * *

Molly turned off the light to the bathroom as she dried her hair with a towel, she sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the telly, she had decided to go back to her own room because she didn't want to make noise and wake up the bride-to-be, the last thing she wanted was a cranky bride in the morning. Suddenly she heard loud voices coming from the corridor outside, it sounded like... signing. Then there was a knock, Molly got up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly she was greeted by the faces of four very drunk men.

"Molly!" said Lestrade happily.

"You looks so beautiful!" he went on.

"You should dump Sherlock and get with me! I'll make you soooooo happy, unlike that pompous brute." he slurred.

"Shut up, Lestrade. I'm right here." slurred Sherlock.

Molly turned to look at him now, he was leaning against John, a long arm draped over the doctor's arm. John looked up at her.

"Molly he's drunk!" he said in almost a panic.

"I don't know how it happened!" he said.

Molly giggled "I have a few ideas on how it happened. Here bring him in."

The group of men entered the room and settled Sherlock on the couch, they then turned to look at her.

"Are you all going to rest? You have a big day tomorrow, John." she said in a stern voice.

"No! We can handle our liquor unlike some people!" said Stamford.

"Oh shut up, Stamford!" said Sherlock from the couch.

"We recorded him you know?" Said John amusingly.

"Molly! I you should come with us, please! It would be so much fun!" whined Lestrade.

Molly could practically feel Sherlock's glare from the couch and shook her head.

"No, but thank you. I really should sober Sherlock up a little. Don't get into trouble." she told the boys.

Molly locked the door after they left and walked over to the couch, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sherlock who was sprawled out on the couch.

"I thought you didn't drink." she said with a hint of amusement.

Sherlock smirked lightly before shrugging.

"It was either that or think. I wasn't really in the mood to think." he told her.

Molly nodded and walked over to him; she took a hold of his arm and tugged on it.

"Come on, let's get you ready for bed." she told him

Sherlock took a hold of her hand and pulled himself up after his second try, he stood up and swayed slightly as he towered over her.

"I'm not tired." he said stubbornly.

"I don't care. You're drunk." she told him.

"I have another thing in mind besides sleep. And it requires another person... Care to volunteer?" he purred.

Molly snatched her hand back and smiled at him "Behave, Sherlock." she said in amusement.

"But, behaving is boring!"

He took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her and trailing sloppy kisses against her jaw. Molly giggled lightly as he gently sucked on her neck.

"Mary is going to kill you if you give me a hickey." she whispered.

"I'm not scared of her." he growled.

"Yes you are." she teased.

Sherlock pulled away and Molly took the opportunity and lead him to the bedroom, she took off his scarf and began to unbutton his belstaff. She set them on the chair and walked to his bag to get his pair of jammy's out. She turned around and Sherlock was already shirtless and making his way towards her. Without another word his lips met hers eliciting a squeak of surprise from Molly, he walked backwards falling on the bed with Molly on top, his hands began to roam on Molly's body, settling right on her hips and rubbing them lightly. Molly pulled away and frowned down at him.

"Sherlock." she said in a stern voice.

"Yes, dear?" he said playfully.

"I will _not_ have sex with you while you're drunk." she told him.

"Why not?" he said in almost a whine.

Molly rolled her eyes and climbed off him; she set his pajamas on his stomach and made her way to the door.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Change." she told him.

Molly poured some water into a clean glass and walked back to the bedroom, a smile emerged on her face at the scene in front of her. Sherlock was fast asleep on the bed, his pajama bottoms on and his top buttoned only half way. He must have passed out while putting them on. Molly giggled lightly and set the glass of water on the night stand; she buttoned his shirt up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sherlock slurred something, Molly didn't quite understand and rolled over, she walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the duvet over both their bodies. She felt Sherlock's arms slither around her waist and pull her close, within minutes she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry for getting this chapter up so late. I've been busy with school and I was finishing up Parade's End, it's such an amazing book. I'm in my post-book mourning, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little...eh. I wanted to get it out there because this is sort of setting up for what I have in mind for this story.

I hope you all like this chapter and feel free to review! I like reviews!

* * *

Molly woke up to the sound of her mobile ringing, Molly tried to lift herself up from the bed but soon realized she was trapped under Sherlock's massive body parts, an arm and leg were draped over her she could feel his soft breathing near her neck. Her mobile stopped ringing, only for it to start again a few seconds later.

"Answer your damn phone." grumbled Sherlock near her ear.

"Get off me then." she hissed.

Sherlock rolled over and covered his face with the duvet; Molly quickly grabbed her phone just as it stopped ringing. She checked her phone and gasped.

"Sixty-five missed calls!" she whispered.

She checked who they were from and let out a sigh. Mary was worse than Sherlock sometimes. Clicking on her name she waited for the mobile to start the call and placed it against her ear, it didn't take long for Mary to answer.

"Molly!?" she practically screamed.

"Where are you!"

Molly rubbed her eyes "I'm in my room. I didn't want to keep you up last night."

She heard her friend let out a sigh of relief "Ok, good. I thought you got kidnapped or something." she told her.

Molly giggled "Its ok, Mary. Listen I'll be there in a few. Are the girls there?" she asked her.

"Yes! Please hurry they're driving me insane."

After an exchanging a few more words Molly hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She headed to the small living room area and grabbed her purse taking out the little bottle of aspirin for Sherlock, who would obviously have a hangover. Good, he deserved it. She made her way back to the bedroom to find him already awake and gulping down the glass of water she left there the night before. Despite his grumpy face, Sherlock looked sort of adorable, his dark curls disheveled into the perfect bedhead, his shirt wasn't button all the way exposing his pale chest...

"Are you just going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to hand me those pills?" he asked grumpily.

Molly smirked and tossed him the bottle "Don't get mad at me for admiring the view." she teased.

"I'll remember that for later." he told her.

Molly blushed lightly and rolled her eyes "Do you want coffee?" she asked him.

"And the newspaper... if it's here." He replied

Molly nodded and went to make him a cuppa, as the water boiled she opened the door to get the newspaper and let out a surprised squeal. John Watson passed out in the corridor.

"John?" she said cautiously.

She placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse and let out a relieved sigh, she took both his arms and tugged them, hoping to pull him inside, but instead her fingers slipped and she fell in her bump making a loud _'thump' _as she fell. A few seconds later Sherlock appeared and gave her a look, his eyes suddenly settled on his passed out friend and smirked.

"They said I couldn't handle my liquor." he teased.

Sherlock strode to Molly and John's side and took her arm, lifting her up. Sherlock then took a hold of John's arms much like Molly had done a few moments ago and dragged John into the room with ease. Molly wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"This isn't good. He's out cold. You have to fix this Sherlock." she told him.

"Me!? Why me!? It's not my fault that he's like this." he whined.

Molly let out a sigh; she was in no mood to deal with whiny Sherlock today.

"I don't care." she said in a stern voice.

"I'm going to Mary's room; I can't have her freaking out today. Fix John." She said in a stern tone.

Sherlock frowned down at her, with a sudden surge of confidence she did the same and without another word she left the room, closing the door behind her, she was glad her dress was in Mary's room or else she'd have to go back in there and face him.

* * *

"I can't believe in less than an hour I'm going to be Mrs. John Watson." said Mary excitedly.

Molly fixed the blondes veil and stared at herself in the mirror, Mary had picked Grecian style dresses in a very pretty lilac color. Despite her short height, the dress still made her look pretty tall. Plus, Molly was a sucker for flowy dresses, her hair was down in soft curls and her make up done professionally made her look flawless and completely stunning. Mary on the other hand looked beautiful; her dress had lovey lace embroidery across the bodice that just completely gave the dress a romantic look.

"You look beautiful." commented Molly.

Mary looked at her through the mirror and smiled kindly.

"Thank you! You look beautiful too."

Both girls turned around and gave each other a hug, then there was a knock at the door and both girls looked up.

"Yoo-hoo, girls! It's time!" said Mrs. Hudson excitedly.

Both girls looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Molly curiously.

Mary shook her head; Molly could see her fighting back tears.

"Yes." she whispered.

xXx

Molly was relieved to see John and Sherlock at the end of the aisle; she turned her attention back to a fidgeting Mary and smiled at her.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do great." she told her.

Mary nodded and gave her another hug.

"Thank you, I'm scared. It's your turn. Good luck." said Mary.

Molly gave her friend another reassuring nod and placed her bouquet in front of her, she took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle. As she walked she noticed a sleeping Stamford and an obviously hung over Lestrade. Her eyes then settled on Sherlock and John, both looked equally as handsome, she noticed Sherlock nudge a half asleep John, who then made a startled noise and looked around confusingly. Molly hid back a smirk and looked down at her bouquet, settling across from Sherlock she smiled at him, he returned it, surprisingly. The wedding march began to play, and everyone turned to look at Mary as she slowly began making her way down the aisle.

* * *

After the wedding everyone was herded to the party area, Molly watched as the new married couple had their first dance a soft smile crept on her face, they looked so happy and she was happy for them. The pathologist turned over to Sherlock who was busy texting away on his phone Molly was about to ask who he was texting, but felt someone sit next to her, she turned her head and to look at a nervously smiling Lestrade.

"Listen." he began.

"Apology accepted." she told him.

Lestrade blinked in surprise "How? How did you know I... Sherlock is rubbing off on you." he finally said.

Molly giggled "I just assumed... You've been avoiding me. You were drunk and people do silly things when they're drunk."

Lestrade let out a relieved sigh and nodded "Would you like to dance?" he then asked her.

Molly looked over to Sherlock but he was still busy texting on his phone, occasionally grumbling things under his breath, Molly shrugged and turned to look over at Lestrade.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

xXx

After her dance with Lestrade she was approached by John as she made her way back to their table.

"What's wrong with Sherlock?" he asked curiously.

Molly looked over at the table where Sherlock was still on his phone; he looked up and rose his brow at both John and Molly before looking back at his phone.

"I don't know." she told him "But, I'm going to find out."

John grabbed her arm as she began to move.

"Listen, last night..." he began

Molly held up her hand and shook her head "It's fine."

John stared at her for a second before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh! I'm not talking about that!" he stammered "Before the drinking... Mycroft paid Sherlock a visit... He wouldn't tell me why but he seemed to want to distract me after the visit. I think that's why he got drunk and got the rest of us all drunk too. To keep me from asking questions. I bet."

Molly nodded as she processed all the new information. After a few more words the two parted ways and Molly walked back to the table.

"You two were talking about me." said Sherlock without looking up from his phone.

"Yes." She replied.

Sherlock didn't respond causing Molly to let out a sigh "Mycroft." She began.

"Yes, he's my brother." Sherlock said in a bored tone.

Molly shot him a look before continuing "John told me that Mycroft paid you a visit last night."

"It seems John is very bad at keeping his mouth shut." Said Sherlock with a hint of irritation.

The brunette looked up to look at him and gave him a worried look.

"Tell me what's wrong." She finally said.

The dark-haired man put his phone in his pocket and turned to look at her.

"Nothing is _wrong._" He told her.

"You're lying." She said. "Just tell me, please."

Sherlock gave her a look "No, Molly." He said sternly.

Without thinking Molly stood up and looked down at Sherlock she frowned and turned on her heel practically marching out of the party room, she didn't dare look back but she could hear footsteps behind her. Molly headed out the French style doors out to the garden, the cool December air hit her and she instantly regretting coming out, but she was to mad.

"Molly are you mad?" said the familiar baritone voice behind her.

"Of course I am." She replied.

Sherlock let out a sigh, but Molly couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I never keep secrets from you." She said suddenly.

"You're not a very good liar, Molly. I can usually tell when you're lying." He said in a matter of fact voice.

Molly rolled her eyes and suddenly felt her body warm up, Sherlock draped his coat over her shoulders, and nodded her thanks before finally turning around to look at him.

"Yes. I'm not a very good liar. But that's not why I don't keep secrets from you." She told him "I don't keep them from you because I don't want too. I want to be in a relationship based off trust. I trust you, Sherlock. I just wished you trusted me too."

Sherlock took a hold of her face and nudged her head to look at him, his blue-green eyes locked onto hers.

"I do trust you, I've always trusted you…" he let out a sigh and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mycroft, came to me yesterday because… Apparently I have unfinished business with one of Moriarty's associates." He told her.

"You're leaving." she told him, it wasn't a question more of a statement.

Sherlock nodded and let go of her, he walked a few steps and looked over at the garden.

"For how long?" she asked him.

"I don't know… However long it takes."

Molly pulled Sherlock's coat closer to her body and walked up to him.

"You know…" he said "I didn't tell you how lovely you look in that dress. That color really suits you."

Despite the cold, redness still managed to find their way to her cheeks. Sherlock suddenly had her in his embrace again; Molly snuggled closer to him breathing in his scent.

"When are you leaving?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Instead of replying, Sherlock lifted her head and gently brushed his lips against hers he paused and for a moment the two were breathing each other's air. Molly closed the space between them. The both kissed with such need and neither of them dared pull away, unfortunately Molly needed to breath; she pulled away her breathing labored.

"Just promise me you'll be safe." she whispered.

Sherlock pressed his forehead against hers and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I'll try my best." he told her.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring." she commented.

Sherlock chuckled and pulled away; he took her hand and led her back inside. But Molly still had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew she couldn't stop Sherlock from going, but she desperately hoped that she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I time skipped a few months! Time skips yay! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it's going to start getting pretty intense after this. So stay tuned!

Feel free to review! I love reviews! Shout outs to all of you who do! I absolutely love you all!

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

Molly was elbows deep in a corps when she heard her mobile chirp from her coat pocket. The pathologist let out a sigh and took off her gloves, making sure to throw them away in the correct bin before going to wash her hands; luckily this was the final corpse she had to do before going back to the lab and starting on her endless paperwork. Not that she cared, she really needed the distraction since she didn't really have anything to go home to well, except her cat Irving and Mrs. Hudson. It had been three months since the wedding and three months since she last spoke to Sherlock. Mycroft occasionally told her how he was doing, but he never really went into detail, which frustrated her.

"It must be a family thing." she grumbled under her breath.

Grabbing a few paper towels, Molly wiped her hands clean and walked over to her coat, she took out her mobile and looked down on who it was from. It wasn't uncommon for Mycroft to text her, after Sherlock left it became a little more common for Mycroft to come over for tea sometimes they would even go to a tea house. She didn't know if he actually liked spending time with her or if he wanted to spend time with someone who was as worried about Sherlock as he was. Despite the reason, she enjoyed the company of the older Holmes.

_It would be a delight if you could join me for tea, Miss Hooper. -MH_

Molly hit reply and began to type:

_That sounds lovely. Where? -M_

A few seconds later her mobile chirped again.

_I will have you picked up. -MH_

Molly put her mobile away and nodded to herself, she was glad she wasn't getting picked up after her shift, she didn't know what she would do if she entered one of those incredibly posh places Mycroft chose when they had tea smelling like death. Molly was only half way done with her shift, hopefully four hours was enough to finish up her paperwork.

"Alright then, back to work." she told herself.

* * *

It turns out four hours was not enough time to finish her paperwork, why didn't that surprise her? If she didn't have to meet Mycroft she would have stayed overtime, but honestly she wasn't really in the mood. The brunette looked out the cab window as it pulled up to the familiar street. Molly paid the driver and entered the building, she could hear the telly from Mrs. Hudson's flat, both women had adopted the habit of leaving the doors open, they claimed it was for Irving, since the cat enjoyed spending time with Mrs. Hudson and then going upstairs to sleep. Honestly, Molly had gotten used to living with someone else and the flat felt empty without Sherlock. had made it a habit of making dinner in the flat, and they agreed that keeping the doors open was a brilliant idea. Mrs. Hudson locked the front door that would allowed anyone to enter the building, they had to think about safety after all.

"I'm home!" she called out.

She heard soft footsteps and the familiar jingling of Irving's collar; the black cat appeared out of the flat first and mewed at her. Molly scooped him up, Irving reciprocated by purring and rubbing his face against hers.

"Hello, cutie." she cooed.

Mrs. Hudson appeared at the door and smiled kindly at the brunette.

"How was work, dear? I made a pie if you're hungry it'll go well with a nice warm cuppa." she chirped.

Molly smiled at the older woman and shook her head.

"Work went well. And no thanks you. I'm actually going to leave after a quick shower; I'm having tea with Mycroft."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at her suddenly.

"Oh! That's lovely! Maybe he'll tell you something about Sherlock? We haven't gotten any new information for a month now!" the old woman exclaimed.

Molly nodded and set Irving on the floor, the black cat trotted up the stairs and headed into the other flat. Molly made a face before turning to look at Mrs. Hudson, the last thing she had on Sherlock was that he was in San Francisco, but that had been almost a month ago. Mycroft had avoided anything Sherlock related in their last tea session.

"Yes, maybe he'll have something to keep us sane." she said teased.

Molly said her goodbyes to the older woman and headed upstairs to get ready. Molly took a quick shower and quickly dried it she changed into a pair of trousers and a white tank top and threw a green cardigan over herself. As Molly applied make up she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Hooper?" she heard Anthea say.

Molly put her make up away and walked to the living room where Anthea sat on the couch typing away on her mobile.

"Sorry, the door was open." she said.

Molly gave he a shrug "It's fine." she told her.

The woman gave her a once over before getting up "Shall we then?"

The pair headed down the stairs, Molly said good bye to Mrs. Hudson and Irving before exiting the building and entering the black car parked in front of the flat. Both women rode in silence, Molly liked Anthea and occasionally the two would make small talk, but she never really knew what to talk to her about, it wasn't like she could ask her about her personal life she never really answered those anyways.

* * *

Molly was happy when the car stopped; she exited the car after Anthea and followed the woman into the tea room where she immediately spotted Mycroft and a familiar sandy-haired man sitting with his back to her. As she got closer to the table Mycroft looked from John and smiled widely at her.

"Ah, Miss Hooper. I'm so pleased you can join us. Please sit." he said kindly.

He motioned to the other empty seat and Molly plopped down, she then looked at John and smiled.

"Hello, John. How's it going?" she said in a friendly tone.

Molly hadn't really spoken to John since he and Mary had returned from their honeymoon, they had gone to Italy judging by the pictures and Mary's endless chattering.

"It's pretty good, I got a job at a new clinic." he began.

Molly smiled at him "Oh that's wonderful!"

The two exchanged a few pleasantries, John then turned to Mycroft and frowned slightly.

"So why have you brought us here?" he asked.

A woman came by and poured them all tea into beautiful china cups, Mycroft smiled politely at the woman and took the cup in his hands. he took a sip of his tea, it wasn't until the woman was out of earshot did he speak.

"Molly and I have tea all the time. Don't we?" he said.

Molly nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh? But... I'm not usually invited to these things..." John went on.

Mycroft chuckled "Yes, Well I need to talk to you both."

"Is it about Sherlock?" she said suddenly.

The table silenced and both John and Molly turned to Mycroft. The older Holmes cleared his throat suddenly and took another sip of his tea.

"As you are both aware, I have kept tabs on my brothe-" he began.

"Just get on with it." interrupted John.

Mycroft cleared his throat and nodded.

"You two are considered one of the two most important people in Sherlock's life so it only seemed fair to tell you this very unfortunate news." he said.

Molly knitted her brows "What does that mean, Mycroft?" she said with concern.

"It seems." he began "Sherlock has gone missing."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! So holy crap! SHERLOCK IS MISSING! Oh poor baby. I'm debating whether I should make a chapter on his POV what do you all think? Maybe the next chapter? I wonder what's happening to him... Anyways, I'm super excited for this story to progress, I have so many ideas for it! Anyways, feel free to review! I love reading your reactions they're so fun! Shout outs to those who review! You are all awesome and great motivators! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Molly Hooper didn't know what she was going to do; it had been two weeks since tea with Mycroft and John. After that it was all a blur, she occupied herself with work most of the time, ignoring phone calls and texts. Mrs. Hudson had obviously noticed her change in behavior, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her that Sherlock had gone missing. Molly sat at the canteen barely touching her lunch; her thoughts would always go back to Sherlock, no matter what she was doing. Mycroft had refused to give her any information on his last whereabouts, but he told her that he just went off the radar, and that he suspected a man named Sebastian Moran had something to do with it. Molly finally let out a sigh and stood up, Molly was tired of thinking and she was in desperate need of a distraction, she grabbed her uneaten lunch she threw it in the bin and headed back to work.

Molly was busy at her paper work when she heard her mobile chirp, she let out a sigh and looked up, the pathologist was not in the mood to talk to anyone so maybe if she ignored it... But again the mobile let out the familiar text alert. Molly reached across the table and got her phone and clicked the message open.

_Molly Hooper answer my text! xMW_

_MOLLY! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW! I WILL GO TO BART'S AND MAKE A SCENE! xMW_

Molly let out a sigh, and hit reply the thought of Mary coming to the lab and making a scene made her shiver.

_What is it, Mary? I'm busy xMH_

A few seconds after sending the text her mobile began to ring flashing a picture of her and Mary that John had taken a few months back. Molly let out a sigh and answered, pressing the mobile against her ear.

"Molly!" she heard Mary's stern voice on the other line.

"What?" she said in a bored tone.

"I can't have you and John both acting like this. I understand it's hard... Listen, your shift is almost over let's have a day together." she said in a chipper tone.

Molly let out a sigh and shook her head as if Mary could see her "I'm not in the mood. Plus I'm tired, I'd have to go to the flat and change."

Mary laughed on the other end "No worries! I'm already here"

Molly looked up as the lab doors swung open and the familiar blonde entered clutching the phone in her hand, Molly hung up and gave her a look.

"Mary..." she began, but Mary put her hand up to stop her.

"No. Listen. I can't bare to see you this way, Molls. You've been ignoring me ever since you found out about Sherlock. You need a friend; you can't keep all these feelings inside. If Sherlock is dead..." she began.

Molly frowned "He's not dead."

"Yes, but if he is dead." she replied.

"But he's not..." she said stubbornly.

Mary let out a sigh and nodded "I know he's not." she finally said.

Molly looked at her friend and gave her a soft look, she had been neglecting her these past few days she couldn't imagine what she was going through, John was probably as much of a mess as she was...

"I'm going to smell like the Lab." she told her.

A smile crept on Mary's lips; she then reached inside her bag and took out a bottle of body mist.

"Don't worry I've got you covered." she said in amusement.

* * *

Molly was glad that she had agreed on spending the day with Mary. The pair had done a little shopping and had gone out to eat, Molly hadn't realized how hungry she was maybe throwing away uneaten lunches was a bad idea. The pathologist tried her hardest not to think of Sherlock, but of course that only worked for so long eventually he would invade her thoughts. The two pulled up at Baker Street and paid the cabbie, once that was done they headed inside.

"Mrs. Hudson!" said Molly out loud.

She had seen a red shawl in one of the shops and she knew Mrs. Hudson would love it. It was the least she could do, Mrs. Hudson had been taking really good care of her and she absolutely adored the woman. Both Mary and Molly looked up as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs; they spotted Mrs. Hudson who was smiling at both of them.

"Oh Moll- Mary! I didn't expect you here! Did John tell you to come?"

Mary shook her head and began to unbutton her coat "No. I spent the day with Molly. Is John here?"

Mrs. Hudson nodded her head and motioned it to the flat "Said he needed to talk to Molly." she said.

Both girls looked at one another before making their way upstairs, Molly stopped halfway and handed Mrs. Hudson the shopping bag, the older let out a surprised squeak and took it in both hands she looked up at Molly and gave her a questionable look.

"I bought you something. For taking care of me and _not _being my housekeeper." she teased.

The older woman laughed and swatted her arm playfully.

"Thank you, dearie. I'll have a looksie at it downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

Molly nodded and headed up the stairs into the other flat.

* * *

"It's weird seeing this flat so clean." said John as Molly entered the room.

"Yeah, well when the slob who makes the mess hasn't been home in the last three months, things tend to stay clean."

Molly noticed a change in John's eyes and she instantly felt guilty bringing up Sherlock. Molly walked over and sat down in Sherlock's chair a few seconds after she sat down Irving hopped on and sat on her lap, Molly stroked the cat's soft fur and looked over to John.

"So wh-" she began

"I'm going after Sherlock." he interrupted.

"What!?" both Mary and Molly said in unison.

John looked from Mary to Molly and nodded "He'd do the same for me. For any of us. He'd go and look for us." he told them

John looked at Molly as if waiting for her to say something, but she didn't know what to tell him, her eyes roamed over to Mary who was now holding on to John's hand.

"But, darling... You don't even know where he is. Where are you going to start?" she asked him.

"That's why I came here. Molly knows about his last whereabouts. I was thinking I'll start there..."

Molly still hadn't spoken and she realized both of them were looking at her. She couldn't risk John's life could she? What if something did happen to him? She would never forgive herself... but then again what if he managed to find Sherlock? And rescue him? There was hope... No... She couldn't do this to herself or to John not this time around. Molly cleared her throat.

"I want to go with you." she said.

John tilted his head and frowned "What?"

"I want to go with you. I want to help you find Sherlock."

"Molly! Are you out of your bloody mind!?" exclaimed Mary.

"It could be dangerous, but if you want to come..." said John suddenly.

"What!? John you honestly can-" began Mary.

"Mary." he said sternly.

"John. If you were missing Sherlock would _never_ let me go along with him to find you." she began.

"Yes, but he'd let Molly go." he said.

Mary closed her mouth and frowned, she turned to look at Molly she crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Molly?" said John

Molly nodded and gave the ex-army doctor a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, kind of explains why it's a little long. I really like Molly and John together they're one of my brOTP's so I'm really enjoying the interaction these two are having on this story, I always try to squeeze in some Jolly in all my stories... if you all haven't noticed, hehe. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! Feel free to review! I love reading your comments! And a shout out to all of you who do, I love you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A deep baritone groan echoed around the empty room, Sherlock Holmes opened his eyes to complete darkness for a moment he almost thought he was blind, but his mind quickly caught up and he knew he was blindfolded; he quickly tried to remember what he had done before all this. He had been contacted by _her _and she had told him that she had valuable information on Moran and he foolishly fell for it.

"Sherlock, you're awake!" said The Woman.

Sherlock made a face but didn't reply, he heard her laugh before a pair of heels began walking, he tried to pin point the exact location where she might be, and suddenly the footsteps stopped behind him, he then felt a tug on the back of his head. The blind fold disappeared and Sherlock looked around the dimly lit room trying to come up with some hint of where he might be or a possible way out, which would be a little difficult to achieve since he was tied up to a chair.

"Oh you won't find a way out." said Irene as she came into Sherlock's view.

"Woman." he said bitterly

The woman pouted her lips playfully, and then grinned.

"Oh such a tone, Mr. Holmes. Don't tell me you're mad at me?" she cooed.

"Now why would I be mad?" he answered sarcastically.

Irene let out a laugh and went to sit on one of the plush love seat that Sherlock had just noticed was there.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You mean why did I ask to see you? Then drugged and had you tied up?" she said as she checked her perfectly manicured nails.

"Obviously." he said boredly.

"There's a bounty on your head, Sherlock."

She glanced over at him and shrugged "I'm taking advantage of that. I need you alive."

"Why?" he demanded.

Irene rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh "Honestly, Sherlock. You're a clever boy figure it out."

Sherlock scowled at her, the woman got up and walked up to him.

"I'm going to exchange you." she told him.

"For?"

"My freedom." She said.

Sherlock stared at her face "You're freedom? But I helped you escape..." he began.

Irene placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned in.

"Once you're in with the bad crowd there's no escaping. Sebastian is out to get you and I have you, it was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't think you'd come if I called." she admitted.

"Now why would you show up?" she asked.

Sherlock remained quiet and Irene let out a throaty laugh.

"Don't tell me after all this time you still..."

"No." he replied quickly.

"No? Have you found someone new?" she asked with genuine curiosity in her voice.

Sherlock pressed his lips into a line; he couldn't risk giving out anything that could potentially put anyone in danger.

"Oooh, lucky girl... boy? It couldn't be Dr. Watson... I heard he got married. So it's someone else...Hm, interesting." she purred.

"Oh be quiet, woman. You're boring me." he said with a hint of irritation.

Irene let out a whimper and pushed herself away from him she walked over to the couch and grabbed something from her bag, Sherlock noticed a needle. Irene then grabbed a vial of liquid and pierced the needle through it.

"Now Sherlock, don't be mean to me." she said with a pout

She caught him eyeing the needle and smirked

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. It'll knock you out for a few hours is all, I need you unconscious." she told him.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't have you awake while we move you from this place. Can't I?"

She walked over to him and straddled his lap, she pecked his cheek leaving an imprint of red lips on his pale skin, she placed a cold hand on his jaw and pushed his head exposing his neck, she sunk the needle on the purple vein on his neck, causing Sherlock to let out a hiss.

"Now, now. It'll only take a few seconds."

The woman pulled the needle away and stood up, Sherlock let out a groan and looked around the room his vision was beginning to blur, he squinted his eyes and quickly began to blink them. He could still see Irene's silhouette he could hear her saying something, but it sounded muffled. Finally, he could no longer stay conscious and Sherlock Holmes slipped into darkness.

xXx

Sherlock woke up with a startle jolt, he let out a groan. He could hear the sound of other cars and the road underneath him, as his head cleared up from the drugs he could now see where he was. He was in a van, his eyes roamed forward where he could see two big men on the front seats. The man sitting on the passenger seat looked over at him and nudged the driver.

"Hey, he's awake." he said.

Sherlock noticed the American accent, he wondered where he was.

"Don't worry." he heard the other man say.

"We're almost there."

Sherlock tugged on his arms and let out an audible groan, he was still tied up. He looked around the van for anything that could be used to cut the rope, but no luck for the first time Sherlock had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen to him.

* * *

"You two take care of each other." said Mary as she pulled Molly into a tight hug.

Molly, John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson stood outside the airport gate that was marked for San Francisco. Molly somehow managed to get away from Mary's grip and walked over to Mrs. Hudson. John and Molly were going to go look for Sherlock; instead they lied and told her they were just going to visit him for a couple of days. They couldn't risk worrying the older woman, Mary had agreed to stay at Baker Street while Molly and John were in America. Mrs. Hudson gave her a kind smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Send Sherlock my love, dearie. Tell him I miss him and to come home soon."

Molly nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek "Don't worry, we'll convince him to come home. Won't we John?"

Molly looked over at John who was having his private moment with his wife before looking up at them and nodding, a woman on the loud speaker spoke announcing their flight. People were beginning to make their way through the door and she knew it was time for them to go.

"Well that's us." said John.

He gave Mary another kiss before going to Mrs. Hudson and giving her a hug, he then walked over to Molly and smiled.

"Ready?"

Molly nodded and looked over at the women; she gave them all a final wave and let John lead them into the door.

xXx

The plane landed in San Francisco around five in the morning, Molly let out yawn and looked over to John who was fast asleep she gently nudged him.

"John, we're here." she whispered.

John opened his eyes and rubbed them lightly, they could feel the plane landing beneath them and it would be a matter of minutes until they were actually off.

"What time is it?" he said groggily.

"Five in the morning."

John let out a tired groan and rubbed his face. After a moment he reached into his pocket and handed her a little velvet box. Molly gave him a curious look and opened the box, showing a ring.

"John?"

"Mary and I thought it would be a good idea for us to pretend we're married. It'll cause less suspicion."

Molly nodded and took the ring; she placed it on her hand and stared at it. "That's not a bad idea." she commented.

The two exchanged a few more words, discussing the hotel they were going to stay in and if John had called ahead to make reservations. After the plane landed the two made their way to get their luggage and then after an hour they managed to get a cab. The cab pulled up to the hotel and the exited, Molly was completely exhausted she hadn't slept the whole trip due to her fear of flying, she wished she could have been like John who had fallen asleep the second the plane was in the air. Molly and John walked up to the receptionist area, the hotel was nothing fancy which was good since the less people knew of them the better. John set his duffle bag on the counter and rang the tiny bell, a young woman came out and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, yes. We have a reservation under _Cumberbatch._" he said.

Molly gave him a look, but he didn't look at her. The woman giggled and began tying on her computer.

"Oh you two are British! Like room twenty-seven! We don't get many British people here! Ah, yes here we are. Mr. and Mrs. Cumberbatch. You'll be staying in room seven. Let me just get your keys."

Molly looked at John and rose her brow "_Cumberbatch_? Really, John?"

John frowned and shrugged " I couldn't come up with a name I panicked. She mentioned another British person, someone staying in room twenty-seven do you think it could be-"

"Sherlock? I don't know we might have to..."

He stopped talking as the woman returned with their keys "I hope you enjoy your stay!" she said in a friendly tone.

xXx

The two made walked out the building into the rooms outside, once they found their room they opened the door and entered. The place was actually pretty big, with two beds. Molly was a little thankful, not because she didn't want to share a bed with John, that was the last thing on her mind, but because she knew he would be happy. John was a very loyal man, and even if there wasn't anything going on in those terms between him and Molly he would never share a bed with someone who wasn't his wife. That was one of the things she appreciated about John, unlike Sherlock who really didn't care where who he was sleeping next too (well, when he _did_ sleeping) as long as he got the rest he needed. Molly set her luggage on one of the beds and headed to the loo, she washed her face and made her way back to the bedroom.

"You should sleep, Molly. I'll go get us some food." said John

Molly let out a huff of air and nodded, she wouldn't be much use to him if she was tired half their trip. Molly laid down on the bed, not even bothering to get under the duvet and closed her eyes, she heard the door shut behind her as she drifted off to sleep.

xXx

"Molly wake up." said a voice.

Molly's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn. How long had she been asleep?

"What time is it?" she asked

"Almost noon, I brought food." replied John.

Molly got out of bed and walked over to the small table where John had laid out the food he had bought.

"I got lost." admitted John as he took a bite of his burger.

Molly sat across from him and smirked

"You got lost?" she said as she took a bite of her own food.

"Oi! It's a big city! I finally managed to get a cab and get back here."

Molly gave him an amused face and focused on her eating.

"I also found room twenty-seven."

Molly stopped mid-bite and looked up at him.

"And?" she said with a mouthful of food.

"I can't see anything through the curtains, but the room is empty." he said.

Molly slowly chewed her food as she processed the new information.

"We have to get in there." she finally said.

"How? What if it's not Sherlock's room?" said John.

"What if it is? We can't risk losing out on clues. We'll have to pick the lock."

John nodded and went back to his food, he knew that there wasn't time to question their morals; they had gone too far to turn back now. They would wait until it got a little darker for them to go.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers! This chapter is a little on the slow side, but it'll get more... action-y in the upcoming chapters. I'm really loving John and Molly together, it's so fun to write them interacting because I love them together... hehe. Anyways! Feel free to review! And give me idea or you're theories! Those are always fun._

**_4May: _**_OMFG, You called Irene a "evil cow", haha. You're officially my favorite person. _

* * *

Luckily the two were a little more patient than a certain consulting detective. They stayed in their room flipping through American telly and eating junk food, John even managed to catch up on some sleep. Finally, the two agreed it was a good time to go up to room twenty-seven and see if it was still empty. To their surprise it was, John flashed the light at the door and jiggled the door knob slightly and looked at her.

"I've got this." she said.

She took out a small black pouch from her coat pocket and opened it, revealing a neat row of lock picking tools she picked out the right tools and handed the pouch to John.

"Wh-Where did you get this from?" asked John curiously.

"Oh... Sherlock gave it to me for my birthday. He taught me how to pick locks."

"Why?"

Molly shrugged "He was bored and I wanted to learn."

John made a face and shone the light at the door knob, as he kept an eye out Molly picked the lock on her first try, the locks here weren't very secure. Once she got the door opened, she turned the knob and the two slowly entered the room, John was the first in his gun was at his side. He still hadn't told her how he managed to bring his gun with him on the plane, she suspected Lestrade. Once he gave her the sign that it was clear, Molly turned on the light. The light exposed a room filled with papers clipped on the wall others were scattered on the floor. The bed was made, but she could tell someone had laid on it recently she also spotted the scarf Molly had given him a few Christmases ago.

"He was going to meet someone... tonight." said John suddenly

Molly walked up to the man who was leaning against the desk, on a piece of paper there was an a place and a time in Sherlock's handwriting, Molly took the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Pier thirty-nine, near Old Port Gate. Seven p.m." she said out loud.

"Pier thirty-nine? Isn't that a little touristy? " said John.

Molly nodded "I guess he wanted to meet somewhere public... it says they were meeting at seven, we still have an hour. Should we go?" she asked curiously.

"It's our only lead." he commented.

After a few more moments, the two came up with a plan and began cleaning out Sherlock's room; since he was no longer staying there they needed to get rid of everything. Molly and John saved anything that they thought might come in handy later, as John grabbed Sherlock's luggage; Molly made a sweep around the room before checking the time. They locked the door behind them and headed back to their room.

* * *

The cab pulled up at the pier and the both exited once they paid, it was chilly but the place was still crowded. Molly locked her arm around John's and let him lead her through the crowd. She kept an eye out while John led them against the wooden pier; once the two were near the old port gate she checked her watch.

"We don't even know if this person is male or female." she said under her breath.

Just as John was about to reply, a man walked by them and leaned against the wooden barrier. It got quiet, besides the noise of the people and the sea lions in the distance. Her eyes glanced over at the man, who was staring at them. He suddenly began running, almost shoving Molly to the ground. In an instant John was bolting after him, Molly quickly began running towards them, the man pushed people out of his way while John ran after him. Molly slowed down as John tackled the man to the floor he let out a grunt as John pinned him to the floor.

"He told me I would be safe! That dirty bastard lied to me! I knew the second I saw you that this was a trap!" spat the man on the floor.

"Tell me what you know." said John angrily.

"Why were you going to meet with Sherlock!" he went on

The man wriggled under John's grip, but gave up. Molly was impressed with the ex-army doctor; despite his size he was really good at restraint.

"I'm not telling you shit!" he said angrily.

John balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face, the man let out a groan and cursed at John earning him another blow to the face.

"Stop! I-I'll tell you! Just promise you'll let me go?" he said weakly.

John nodded and shook him "Talk." he growled

"I t-told Sh-Sherlock that I had some information on someone who knows about Moran."

"Who?" said Molly.

The man looked at her before looking back at John "H-Her name is Scarlet Chapman, she hangs out at this night club named The Fox. I heard her mention a man named Sebastian Moran a few times. Now... Can you let me go!"

John got off the man and stood beside Molly; the man scrambled up and ran away. Leaving them by themselves, John shoved his hands in his pocket, but Molly quickly stopped him.

"Let me look at your hand." she said softly.

Molly stared at John's already bruising knuckles "Let's go find somewhere to eat."

xXx

The two found a small Chinese restaurant and sat in the back where they wouldn't be bothered, after ordering their food Molly and John sat in silence before finally, Molly said something.

"Scarlet Chapman... Does the name sound familiar in any way?" she asked him

John shook his head "No... Maybe it was someone else in Moriarty's network... She hangs out at The Fox, so..."

"We should go?" finished Molly.

John nodded "But not tonight, we can't risk making another scene like we did earlier. We'll go tomorrow, after we come up with a plan."

Molly nodded slowly, their food soon arrived and Molly was left with her thoughts. She wondered about Sherlock, was he safe? Was he... alive? A lump formed in her throat and she let out a shaky breath, which John noticed. He placed a hand over hers and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Molls. We're going to find him." he assured her.

Molly smiled and nodded the pathologist then took a hold of his hand, and after a few seconds she let go and went back to her food.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I didn't even realize how much I've been writing, I just noticed that this is chapter 8! It's turning out longer than I thought! So, I have to say that my favorite characters are these two American guards I wrote for this first part, I was laughing so hard because I could just imagine Sherlock listening in on their conversation. Anyways, feel free to review! I love hearing from you all!_

**_4May: _**_I actually love Irene, she's one of my favorite characters, but I don't ship her with Sherlock... Sorry Adlock shippers! I just feel like two dominate characters don't... mesh well together. I love John and Molly in the last chapter, it just shows how the two can be BAMF in their own ways._

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ John reminds me of a puppy who's aggressively trying to show everyone how tough he is, but instead comes off looking super adorable 3 _

* * *

Sherlock was thrown into a jail cell type of room, the consulting detective let out a groan and rubbed his face, at least his hands were unbound. He laid on the cold floor as he let the rest of the drugs ware off. He needed to come up with a plan, he needed to escape and he wouldn't be able to do that if he wasn't himself. Sherlock suddenly tensed up as he heard voices coming from outside his room.

"Yeah, the boss is really happy that we brought in that pale guy." he heard one of them say.

_"Americans..." _he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I heard he's going to catch the next plane to New York within the next few days." replied the other man.

"Oh shit, he's going to fuck this dude up isn't he? The boss never comes here unless it's important. What did he do anyways?" said the guard.

"Psh, I don't know! British people are fucking crazy."

"I thought he was Irish?"

"What's the difference? They both got accents."

Sherlock listened to them speak, occasionally rolling his eyes at the stupid rubbish that came out of their mouths. But these men didn't know about Moriarty? Either they weren't part of Moriarty's ring or they were hired by Moran personally, either way Sherlock had a few days before Sebastian came back. He knew he was in New York, good. He had a location, now he needed to come up with a plan to escape. Sherlock dragged himself to the tiny bed in the far corner and laid down, he placed his hands above his chin and entered his mind palace.

* * *

Molly and John spent the day going over Sherlock's papers notes, half of which they couldn't understand because they were phrases or random words that didn't make sense. But, it all led to them to New York somehow Sherlock had concluded New York was were Sebastian Moran was... If Sebastian was in New York, then Sherlock was in New York. But the two couldn't just go to New York without at least finding out some information on who this Scarlet woman was.

Finally the two decided to sight see a little, being cooped up in a dingy hotel room took a toll on you when just outside was one of the most beautiful cities in , they had to keep up appearances, it would be weird if they never left their hotel room... Of course they would just think... Since they were posing as a married couple and all. Mary shook the thoughts out of her mind, what was going on in there, she made a weird face and smiled at John who was making a pose, in the background was the golden gate bridge. Molly laughed at John's silly pose and snapped the picture.

"What does it look like!?" said John as he jogged towards her.

Molly showed him the picture, which caused him to laugh.

"Mary's going to love it! We have to come back here one day. With everyone, it's absolutely beautiful here." he said.

Molly nodded and John took the camera from her, he motioned her to go over to where he had stood causing Molly to make a face.

"Oh come on, don't be a sour puss at least pretend you're enjoying yourself."

"I am enjoying myself!" she said sounding a little defensive.

John gave her a face "I know you're worried, but we're going to find answers today, alright?"

Molly nodded, John was right she couldn't let all this get to her, but she felt guilty. Guilty that she was here enjoying her _holiday_ while who knows what was happening to Sherlock. Molly finally let out a sigh and smiled brightly at John, she made a silly pose and waited for him to snap the picture.

* * *

"Are you sure we're properly dressed?" muttered Molly as the two made their way to the entrance of the club.

John had suggested they dressed for the part, but neither Molly _nor_ John had clothes that seemed... club-y. Molly had decided on the only dress she packed for the trip, a very pretty purple sundress, while John went in a pair of black trousers, black coat and a blue sweater vest... they didn't really scream "c_lub scene" _but, it didn't matter, they weren't there for the dancing... or whatever you did at clubs, they were there for information.

The two awkwardly walked up to the security at the door who gave them a weird look before stepping out of the way to let them in. Molly and John hurried in as if the security would change his mind. The club was filled with dancing people and ridiculously loud music, Molly followed John as he walked over to the bar scanning the area.

"I'm going to go look around." screamed Molly loud enough for him to hear.

John shook his head and continued to look around, while Molly made her way around the club. She wasn't sure what she was looking for or _who_ she was looking for. Any of these women could easily be Scarlet Chapman, Molly leaned against the wall the air was heavy and Molly was starting to feel uncomfortable, no wonder she had never gone to night clubs in her youth. As her eyes scanned the area she stopped at a woman who was sitting lazily around a couple of other people, the area looked secluded from the rest of the club possibly a V.I.P area. The woman wore a long silky black dress and a pair of red heels that Molly would possibly die if she tried to walk in. From here, Molly could clearly see the woman's green eyes scanning the room, just as they settled on her she felt a grip on her arm and she was pulled towards a corridor where the bathrooms where located, for an instant Molly panicked but quickly relaxed.

"John, you scared me." she sighed.

John gave her an apologetic look and looked over his shoulder.

"Did she see you?" he asked.

"That woman? I-I don't know... Do you know her?" she asked curiously.

John ran a hand through his sandy hair and nodded.

"That's Irene Adler."

Molly knew about that woman. _The_ Woman, Molly suddenly made a face.

"But wait... She's dead! I remember Sherlock coming in and identifying her body..."

John opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly there was a big hand on his shoulder, both looked up to see a tall ebony skinned man looking down at them both.

"Ms. Chapman would like to speak to you." he told them.

"Ms. Chapman?" answered both at the same time.

The man frowned at both "Are you two coming or not?" he said in an irritated voice.

Molly and John gave each other a look before nodding, the tall man began walking and the two walked closely behind.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying the story! This is one of my favorite chapters, because Molly has a BAMF moment. Feel free to review!_

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ Yes! Both of them have learned a little something from hanging out with Sherlock for so long, especially Molly! _

**_4May:_**_I have a little sympathy for Irene, she's just trying to survive. _

* * *

John and Molly made their way to the crowd and followed the man up to the V.I.P section, Irene, no Scarlet stared intensely at them the man seated them at a plush love seat in front of her and a smile crept onto her ruby-red lips.

"Hello, John. It's been a while hasn't it?" she purred

"You're Scarlet Chapman? You died! Mycroft told me..." he began

Irene pressed her lips together and gave him a pout "That's just the thing with these Holmes' they're really good at lying. Oh, don't give me that look you knew more than anyone that Sherlock would help me... Despite how much he claimed to hate me."

Molly shifted uncomfortably in the chair, she never really knew what had happened between Sherlock and Irene she never thought to ask when she caught him x-raying her phone she remembered feeling horrible because someone had finally caught his attention and it hadn't been her.

"I knew you'd come around here eventually." said Irene.

"You're looking for your little detective?" she cooed.

Molly looked up suddenly "You know where he is don't you?" she said

Irene turned to look at her as if she had noticed she was just there, she grinned and waved a manicured hand.

"Perhaps." she turned to John "I heard the news, congratulations is this your wife?"

John shook his head "This is Sherlock's girlfriend."

Irene's expression changed and she turned to look at Molly fully "Ah, so this is the woman who's caught our detective's heart."

Irene tilted her head to get a better look at her "Not bad. She's certainly pretty. Good for you..."

"Molly." she told her.

"Molly, such a lovely nam-" she began

"Cut the crap." interrupted Molly "Tell us what you know."

Irene laughed and grabbed her drink from the table "She's a feisty one isn't she?" Irene took a sip before smiling at both of them.

"I handed him over to Moran." she said nonchalantly.

* * *

"What do you mean _handed_ him over?" said John.

Irene shrugged "Exactly how it sounds... I gave Sherlock to Sebastian."

"You mean..." began John.

"Yes, Sebastian has Sherlock."

Without a word Molly got up from the seat and walked over to Irene and with all her strength she lifted her hand and slapped her hard across her face, in a matter of seconds the man from earlier hand Molly's hands behind her back.

"You bitch!" hissed Molly.

"How dare you do that to him! He _helped _you and this is how you repay him?"

Irene placed a hand on her jaw and frowned "You know for such a small person you really have a heavy hand. You can let her go, Rick."

Rick led Molly back to the love seat and forced her to sit next to John; Irene crossed her leg over the other and leaned in closer to them

"He's in New York; I'll give you all the information you need. Don't underestimate Sebastian Moran, he might not be as clever as Moriarty but he will mess you up." she told them

""Wait... Why are you telling us this?" said John.

Irene placed a hand on her now bruising jaw and smiled "I owe Sherlock. Plus, the only reason I gave him up was to earn my freedom. I think a dead Sebastian will guarantee it, don't you think?"

* * *

After getting more details from Irene, John and Molly headed back to their hotel room once inside John gave her a look before laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" she said suddenly.

"You slapped Irene Adler on the face!" he said through his laugh.

Molly stared at him, but then began laughing she still couldn't believe she had done that she felt horrible. But the woman deserved it! And well, it felt good, slapping the woman she had grown jealous of at one point. The laughter died sown and the two quieted down.

"I suppose it's time to plan a trip." said Molly.

"I'll buy us plane tickets." said John as he walked over to his bed, he took out his laptop and opened it.

Molly was still a little uneasy about traveling by plane, but she had to get over her fear of flying. As John purchased their tickets, Molly began to pack their clothing.

"I put us on a flight for tomorrow in the morning."

Molly nodded and hopped on her bed "That sounds good. We should get some sleep then." she murmured.

John nodded and turned off the light, only the light of his laptop illuminating the room. Molly got under her covers and a few seconds later John shut his laptop off.

"Good night, Molly." he whispered into darkness.

xXx

They woke up early in the morning, while John went to check out of the hotel Molly put the things in the cab, everything went fairly quickly and luckily for them there wasn't much traffic like there usually was in big cities like this. When they arrived at the airport they went to check in and within an hour they were on the plane. John held her hand as the plane began to descend, once he reassured her they were safe he urged her to sleep, once they got to New York they would have a lot of things to do. Molly stared out the tiny window as the last of the beautiful city faded behind a mist of clouds. Next stop New York; she just hoped it wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello readers! I'm so pleased you all liked BAMF Molly! I thought I was going to get all this hate on how Molly was totally OOC and whatever... I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback. Molly needs to protect her man! I hope you enjoy chapter 10! I had a little difficulty writing it, but I like what I came up with. Feel free to reviewwwwww! I love hearing from you all!_

* * *

"Mr. Holmes, The last time I saw you I believe you thought you killed me..." said Sebastian smugly.

Sebastian leaned against a metal table watching Sherlock intensely. The dark-haired detective sat bound inside of what looked like an abandoned building of some kind, he had been taken from his holding cell late last night and blindfolded. He could hear the city life outside so he knew he was somewhere in the city.

"Tell me, Moran." he spat "How did you survive?"

The last time he had seen this man they were in a construction zone, he had stepped into an unsafe part of the construction zone and the place had collapsed on itself, taking Sebastian along with it.

"Tell me how _you_ survived first? A secret for a secret, eh?"

Sebastian balled his hand into a fast and punched him on the side of his mouth; he could taste the blood in his mouth. Sherlock spit blood on the ground and frowned at Sebastian.

"Why won't you tell me, Sherly? Is it because someone helped you? It couldn't have been that idiot Doctor of yours, I was watching him when you jumped... I'm not sure he's that good of an actor... So it was someone else wasn't it?"

Sebastian pushed himself off the table and turned on his heel; he took out a knife from the hilt of his trousers and set it on the table.

"There's two ways this can go, Sherly." said Sebastian with a hint of amusement "I can torture the answers out of you OR! you can be a good boy and tell me."

Sherlock laughed suddenly "Why does it matter? You're going to kill me anyways aren't you?"

"Oh you're not as dumb as you look." said Sebastian sarcastically.

"Tell me... Why do you even care? Was Moriarty _that _important to you?"

Sherlock examined his face before continuing.

"Oh? He was wasn't he? You _loved _him. Interesting..."

Sebastian slammed his hand on the table and grabbed his knife; he was immediately at Sherlock side, the knife pressed hard against his throat.

"Shut the fuck up, Holmes. It's not fair! It's not fair that he died and you didn't! But that all about to change right..."

"Mr. Moran?" interrupted one of the guards.

Both Sherlock and Sebastian looked up at the doorway where a nervous looking guard stood looking at them.

"What is it!? I'm a little busy." said Sebastian in an irritated voice.

"Uh... There's a phone call for you..."

Sebastian pulled away from Sherlock and rubbed his face "Fine, I'm coming."

He walked over to the table and set the knife down, without another word he disappeared along with the guard. This was Sherlock's chance, he knew he had a small gap before that phone call ended and Moran came back, he dragged the chair towards the table occasionally stopping when he heard any noises, he began as soon as he her he was safe. Somehow he managed to get close enough; his back was facing the table. With his hands he gripped the edge of the table and tilted it his direction causing the knife to begin sliding, he had one chance to catch the knife or risk it falling to the ground. Timing it in his head he quickly grabbed it with his other hand.

Sherlock let out a grunt as he quickly began to saw on the ropes, with each thrust he could feel the roped loosening. Finally with his remaining strength he pulled causing the ropes to fall off his hands. Sherlock quickly went to the ropes on his feet; these came off faster due to his free hands. Sherlock got up and walked over to the door and placed her ear against the door, it sounded quiet but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to escape.

Slowly opening the door he popped his head out and looked at both ends of a long corridor he exited the room closing the door slowly behind him; he knew he couldn't leave through the front door, so he'd have to find another way out. As he turned he spotted a man with his back to him, another guard. He gripped the handle of the knife tightly and swung it with all his strength hitting the man on the back of the head, before he fell to the ground Sherlock caught him and laid him gently on the floor. Sherlock walked over to the window and opened it, to his luck he was below a fire escape, as quickly as he could he jumped out and made his way down. Once he was on the ground he began running, he didn't know where he was going or where exactly he was he just had to get as far away from the building as possible.

* * *

Molly and John arrived in New York late noon, after getting lost...twice. They managed to find their hotel thanks to an elderly couple who pointed them in the right direction. Once they got to their hotel they didn't care that there was only one bed, they both plopped one and let out an exhausted sigh.

"This city is going to kill me." muttered John.

Molly nodded and plopped her head on the pillow after a few moments she finally lifted herself up and got up, John opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

Molly shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair "We need to start coming up with a plan." she told him.

John let out a groan and placed his hand on his face "I know... I know... Ugh..."

He finally pulled himself into the sitting position and grabbed his laptop from his bag "I'll do some research on the address Irene gave us." he told her.

Molly nervously fumbled with her hands and looked up at John "Actually..." she began "I was hoping... You'd teach me some self-defense moves."

John looked up from his laptop and rose his brow "You want me to teach you how to fight?"

Molly nodded "Sherlock taught me a few moves, but we don't know what we're dealing with out there... I don't want to accidentally die out there."

John chuckled under his breath and closed his laptop and got up

"Alright, Molly. I'll teach you how to kick some arse." he said with a hint of amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello readers! Chapter 11 is finally done! I didn't know how I was going to go about since I let Sherlock get away... But, I came up with something and I do hope you like it. Feel free to review! It boosts my ego and stuff! Also, I really don't know my way around New York, but there is a café on that street. I googled it, and google is never wrong._

**_4May:_**_ I wouldn't let Molly and John go without a plan, what kind of person would that make me! A BAD ONE! _

**_Rocking the Redhead: _**_I love any type of Molly! I read other stories and she's always so shy, I wanted to make a BAMF version of Molly because never underestimate that beautiful mousy pathologist! But, I don't try to make her to OOC she's still the same nervous wreck once in a while. Lol_

* * *

"Alright Molly, put your hands on my shoulders."

Molly placed both hands on John's shoulders and nodded, the two had gone over a few self-defense moves for a while, John had pushed the bed to the side to allow them more room. The ex-army doctor looked at her and nodded.

"I'm going to show you what you do if someone is trying to strangle you."

With his arm he slowly pushed both of her hands down while making a punching motion with his other and pretending to hit her nose, with his leg he bent her knee catching her before falling on the floor, once he set her gently on the ground he looked at her and smiled.

"Once you have the other person on the floor, you put your knee here." he pointed at her stomach, "And if they're trying to hit you sprawl your less dominant hand to block them and then you punch with you dominate one."

John made a punching motion with his hand before offering it to her; Molly took his hand and stood up with his help.

"Are you ready to try it for yourself?" he asked curiously.

Molly nodded and without a word John _attacked_ Molly did just as he had taught her and in a matter of seconds she had him pinned to the floor.

"Well done, Molly!" said a voice.

Both John and Molly looked at each other for a second before looking up, there on John's laptop was Mycroft. _What?_

"Mycroft? What the?" began John.

Molly got off John and helped him up, the two walked over to the laptop on the table, the two made a face that caused Mycroft to chuckle.

"Yes, well I know a person who is a very good hacker."

"A phone call would have sufficed." muttered John.

"Yes, Well... It seems that it's become a little difficult to reach someone while they're overseas..." he told them bitterly.

"When I told you two about Sherlock I did it so this wouldn't happen." he scolded

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" he continued

John rolled his eyes "Alright, _dad_ calm down." he teased.

Mycroft made a face before continuing "I've been keeping tabs on you two since I found out you left, Your wife, Dr. Watson, is not a very good liar."

John rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded, Mycroft then turned to look at Molly "Good job slapping, Ms. Adler, that _woman_ truly deserved it." he said with a smirk.

Molly smiled and said, "Wait... If you know about that then you know she had something to do with Sherlock going missing."

"Wait that means you knew she was alive!" interrupted John.

Mycroft nodded to both questions "I had my suspicions about Ms. Adler survival when Moran came back on my radar... After a while I concluded that she was the cause of my brother's disappearance."

Both Molly and John listened intensely at the older Holmes, he then said, "I didn't hack into your computer to talk to you about Ms. Adler, so I'll cut to the chase. You two are in New York, correct?"

Both of them nodded as they watched Mycroft take a sip of tea he looked at them before continuing, "My brother has gotten in contact with me." he said calmly.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" asked Molly.

Mycroft nodded "He managed to escape Moran, and asked me to come fetch him, he was very impolite about it." he said.

"What did you say to him?" asked John.

"I told him I'd send my best people." he looked at them and grinned

"Why do I have a feeling it's us..." muttered John.

"I can't do anything on my end." began Mycroft, "I have to make a few phone calls, and you two are already in New York. Plus, Sherlock trusts you two."

Both of them nodded "Where is he?" asked Molly.

"Some café on Greenwich Street, I'll give you the address."

Molly quickly wrote down the address Mycroft gave her and then said, "So what are we going to do about Moran?"

Mycroft twitched his lip and waved his hand "I have no power in the states; I have to make a few phone calls. Have Sherlock get in contact with me when you two get him. I won't hack into your computer any more, Dr. Watson."

John nodded and then the laptop when blank, both then looked at each other before John took the address from the table. he two were immediately on their feet and out the door.

* * *

Somehow the two managed to get a cab and after being stuck in traffic, the driver told them they were only a block away and figured it was close enough. They paid the man and walked the rest of the way, as they grew closer to the café Molly's heart began to beat faster. They were going to see Sherlock, after three months they were finally going to see him again.

John opened the café door and let Molly in first, the pathologist looked around the café but saw no sign of the dark-haired detective.

"Do you see him?" said John who was standing beside.

They both scanned the café and stepped further in, there was along corridor that led them to another more dimly lit part of the café.

"I'm going to check the loo." said John.

Molly nodded and continued walking further into the café, she spotted a few people on their laptops, others were reading, and then she spotted the matted mess of dark curls.

"Sherlock." she breathed.

The man looked up at the sound of her voice and stared at her in disbelief, neither made a move they just stared at one another. Molly didn't know why her legs weren't working, she wanted desperately to run to him and hug him and never let him go, but a part of her didn't believe it was real, that he was there in front of her. Sherlock was looking at her she could see the confusion in his face, he looked away briefly at someone behind her, she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look back. John was staring at Sherlock, he finally nudged Molly forward and the two began walking towards him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello readers! We're at chapter 12 yay! Thanks of you have stick with me through all of this. I hope you like what I have for you all! Feel free to comment!_

**_4May: _**_I loooove Mycroft, he's one of my favorite characters (maybe because I'm a huge Gatiss fan) I hope we see a lot of him in series 3! I wish I had a Mycroft of my own too :c_

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ Hm, I wonder if you're talking about attacking him a "good" way or a "bad" one. Either one, I hope you like what I wrote in this chapter._

_Also! A little spoiler for you all, well... not really a spoiler since I'm not giving anything out BUT! I THOUGHT OF AN ENDING! but that's all I'm saying because I'm evil muahahahaahaha!_

* * *

Sherlock stood up as the two approached him, he gave them a look but before he could speak both Molly and John open their arms and ave him a hug. Molly could feel his body relax under their touch, John pulled away and cleared his throat while Molly pressed herself closer. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter. Now that she was physically touching Sherlock everything seemed real, he was alive and safe... well as safe as he could be with her and John.

"Did Mycroft..." Began Sherlock.

"No... Well yes. We were already in New York when he contacted us." said John.

"What were you two doing in New York?"

"Looking for you." whispered Molly.

Molly pulled away from Sherlock who was looking down at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sherlock looked away and nodded.

"Where are you two staying?"

John told Sherlock about the hotel they were staying and Sherlock nodded, soon the three exited the café and began walking towards the hotel.

"How did you get away?" asked John curiously.

"Honestly, John. You think I'm not capable of escaping? He left me alone in a room with a knife."

"Point taken." he muttered.

Sherlock smirked, "How did you find out I was in New York? You mentioned Mycroft contacted you two after you two where here..."

"Irene Adler." said Molly.

Sherlock stopped walking and looked at them "She told you where I was?"

"Yes, and she also told us she was the cause of your disappearance..." she continued.

Sherlock scowled and nodded "She came into contact with me a few weeks ago. Told me she had Moran's location so I agreed to meet with her..." He told them, "Turns out she was up to her old tricks. I ended up drugged on my way here."

"Don't worry, Sherlock. She got what she deserved." said John in an amused tone.

"What do you mean?" began Sherlock.

"I sort of... slapped her." Molly said shyly.

Sherlock looked at her in disbelief "You slapped her?"

The corners of his mouth pulled up and soon he was chuckling, Molly frowned and soon John began to laugh "Why is this so funny!? It's not like women don't slap each other."

She crossed her arms over her chest Sherlock stopped chuckling and looked at her.

"Oh, Molly Hooper I could kiss you, in fact."

He took a grip of her arm and pulled her towards him, their lips came in contact instantly, a group of teenage girls "_aw'd" _as they walked by John on the other hand, cleared his throat he still wasn't used to Sherlock showing in display of affection, especially in public. Sherlock pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I missed you." he said awkwardly.

Molly giggled "Good. Maybe next time that'll stop you from going away for three months." she said in amusement.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and let go of Molly, the three caught a cab and headed towards the hotel. Once they arrived, Sherlock rose his brow.

"One bed?" he commented.

"Oh shut up. We were tired and this was the only room left." muttered John.

Sherlock smirked "Where's your laptop?" he asked.

"Wait don't you want to take a shower and get your wounds checked? You have a pretty back cut on your cheek." Said Molly.

Sherlock looked in the mirror and touched his cut, wincing slightly at the pain his face was also a little swollen from whatever had happened to him while with Moran.

"I don't have a change of clothes." he told her.

"Actually, you do. We found the room you were staying at and we cleaned it up for you."

She walked to the closet and took out Sherlock's suitcase, the dark-haired man walked over to her and took it and set it on the bed, taking out a new change of clothing and walking to the bathroom. A few seconds later she heard the shower going.

* * *

After Sherlock took his shower Molly sat cross-legged on the bed while Sherlock bickered with Mycroft on the computer.

"You have to give me time, Sherlock." said Mycroft calmly.

"There's no _time_. We have to do something about Moran."

"Well I have no power in the States."

"I'm sure it's not that hard." scoffed Sherlock.

Mycroft let out a sigh "It's not that easy... I have to make a lot of phone calls."

Sherlock let out a sigh and finally nodded "Let me know what you come up with."

The two exchanged a few words before leaving their chat; Sherlock ran his hand through his semi-wet hair and let out a sigh.

"What are you trying to make Mycroft do?" asked Molly curiously.

"Get Moran arrested. If Mycroft can prove to the American government that he's wanted man, they can have him arrested here and transported back to England."

Molly nodded as she processed the new information, she had to admit it was a pretty brilliant plan all they needed was for Mycroft to make a few phone calls.

"Mycroft will pull it off." she said reassuringly "He _is _the British government after all."

The two fell into a comfortable silence before Sherlock stood up and sat on the bed next to her, he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I got us another room courtesy of Mycroft." he took out another key from his pockets and set it on the bed, Molly grinned at him, I wonder what he had in mind...Suddenly his face turned serious.

"Molly..." he began, "I want you to go back to London."

Oh, she wasn't expecting that! The pathologist snatched her hand back and frowned "What!? Why?"

The door suddenly opened and in came John carrying a few bags of take out; he looked at Sherlock and a frowning Molly and rose his brows.

"I'll… come back later." he said quickly.

He turned on his heel and shut the door behind him. Molly turned back to look at Sherlock, he scowled before talking.

"It's not safe." he told her, "I can't protect you from Moran. If he finds out...What you are to me you'll be his next target."

Molly stood up from the bed "Sherlock, you can't keep treating me like this! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm so helpless."

"Molly..." he began.

"No." she interrupted, "I'll go back to London. But, if you die I'm going to be so pissed off at you."

She tried hard to fight back her tears, but a few managed to slip out. Molly then grabbed the keys to the other room from the bed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her, along the way she walked past a confused John.

"Molly!? What's wrong? Where are you going." he asked.

"Make sure Sherlock doesn't do anything stupid." she said without stopping, she soon made it to the other room and went in locking the door behind her.

* * *

"How the _hell_ did you let him get away!?" screamed Sebastian.

In a row stood all the men who had watched the building the night before.

"I don't know how he did it!" said one of the men.

"Yeah! He even got me hard on the head." muttered one who was holding an ice pack against his head.

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose, after his phone call he had to leave he had specifically asked the idiots to watch over Holmes, but of course even the dumbest of people couldn't do the simplest of tasks.

"Sir." said one of his men as he jogged towards him.

"We found him." he continued

"Ah! At least some people are getting their bloody work done!"

"He's with two other." he told him.

The man took out a few pictures from a folder he had in his hands and handed them over to Sebastian. Sebastian snatched the pictures and stared at them, there _he _was, along with the idiot doctor and... Sebastian made a face as he went to the other picture there clear as day was Sherlock Holmes kissing...

"Oh would you look at that." he said in amusement, "It's seem our little consulting detective likes Jim's sloppy seconds."

He let out a howl of laughter before turning to the men lined up in front of me, "Get back to work." he barked.

Sebastian turned his attention back at the photographs before looking up at the man who gave them to him.

"I think we should pay lovely Molly a visit."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello readers! This is officially the longest story I've written yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have to tell you all right now that in my AU Molly has met Moran, she just didn't know his name was Sebastian. I just wanted to clear it up to all of you who were wondering why he knew her name in the last chapter. Feel free to comment!_

**_4May:_**_ I don't knowwww, you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Also, you can't blame Sherlock for wanting to keep his woman safe! Haha_

**_Rocking the Redhead: _**_Yes! It does come in handy! Just not in the way you're expecting lol._

**_MizJoely:_**_ It seems Molly can't ever be let alone, she always seems to find trouble... Or at least trouble seems to find her..._

* * *

Breakfast had been quiet, occasionally John would comment about the food or the weather but would just quiet down when Molly and Sherlock stared daggers at each other.

"Wow, this coffee is-" began John.

"I don't know why I have to go." said Molly suddenly.

"Molly, we've gone over this." said Sherlock in a tone.

"Maybe I should go..." said John awkwardly.

"No stay." urged Sherlock, "But John, can you _please _tell Molly it isn't safe for her here." he told him.

"I uh..." he began.

"See! He doesn't think it's safe!"

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and frowned "He didn't even say anything." she muttered angrily.

"He doesn't have to say anything!" roared Sherlock, "Because he agrees with me."

"...I actually don't..." said John suddenly.

Both Molly and Sherlock turned to look at John, "What?" they said in unison.

John cleared his throat before speaking, "I mean... Molly has pulled her weight through all this so far... It's not like I'm encouraging her to go and get Moran, I understand he's dangerous... But-"

Sherlock waved his hand and rolled his eyes, "What do you know, John." he said angrily.

The table went silent again and they all resumed their eating, John let out a sigh and shook her head, what in the world was he going to do with these two.

* * *

"Your flight leaves in half an hour." said Sherlock as he handed Molly the plane tickets.

Molly grudgingly took the tickets and nodded. The trio was now at the airport saying their goodbyes, Molly was still pissed off because Sherlock was sending her away, but she understood that Sherlock wanted to keep her safe but it just wasn't fair, maybe _she_ wanted to keep him safe for once. Molly turned to smile at John who pulled her into a hug.

"We'll see you in a couple of days." he muffled through her hair.

Molly nodded before pulling away; she turned to look up at Sherlock. A part of her didn't want to give him a hug or even say her goodbyes, but she wasn't that type of person, she gave him a hug and got on her toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"You two better stay safe." she warned.

The two nodded "Goodbye, Molly." said Sherlock.

John waved as Molly began walking towards her gate, it was a bummer that Sherlock and John couldn't wait with her until she could board the plane it just made all this even lonelier. After going through airport security she walked towards an area where there were a few restaurants, it was a little crowded but she figured she could attempt to get something to eat before her flight. As she walked she got that uneasy feeling, like someone was following her, she turned her head but saw no one. As soon as she began walking, she got that feeling she turned a corner and spotted two men walking side by side, they didn't have any luggage with them and they certainly didn't look like travelers. Molly remained calm and continued walking a little faster than before, she pulled out her mobile and dialed John's number.

"Molly? Did you forget some-"

"I'm being followed." she said.

"What? What's going on?" said John.

Molly heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, and then a familiar baritone voice spoke.

"Molly, what's wrong?" said Sherlock.

"I'm being followed." she said again.

"Are you sure?"

Molly let out a sigh, "I'm stupid, but I'm not an idiot. I know when I'm being followed."

The other end went quiet and she almost thought Sherlock hung up. The pathologist opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Where are you?" he said suddenly.

"I'm going to go into the restroom." she told him.

"I'm coming. Don't get caught."

The phone went dead and Molly shoved it in her pockets, she entered the women restroom and looked around, besides a few occupied stalls the restroom was empty and yes! There was another exit, she quickly made it the other end of the restroom and peeked her head out. Molly looked at the crowds of people for any signs of the two men. Suddenly Molly felt a hand on her shoulder, John's training quickly kicked in and with all the strength her tiny body could manage she pinned her arm at her assailants throat and hit them on the nose with an upward motion, she then let out a gasp as she realized who it was.

"Molly! What the hell!" said Sherlock who was now clutching his nose.

"Oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry!" she gasped.

Molly noticed red liquid seeping through his hands and Molly quickly grabbed a few napkins, an older woman stepped out of one of the stalls and stared at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"You can't be in here." she told him.

Molly walked over to Sherlock and handed him the napkin.

"Excuse me, sir! You can't be in here this is the _ladies_ bathroom." she said.

Molly gave the woman a look before giving her a fake smile "I'm sorry, we'll be out in a second. He had a bloody nose."

"I don't care, there's a separate bathroom for men." she muttered angrily.

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but Sherlock took her arm and led her out the restroom. With his other hand clutching his bleeding nose he began to lead them towards the exit.

"Do you see them?" he asked her.

Molly scanned the crowd, "No. Where's John."

"Getting us a cab."

"So I'm not leaving?" she asked curiously.

"Not today." he confirmed.

A few people in the crowd spotted as Sherlock hastily pulled Molly towards the exit or maybe they were staring at the bloody nose? As they made it out the airport, Molly looked up to apologize to Sherlock, she did feel guilty that she gave him a bloody nose, but a part of her was proud, proud that John's training didn't completely o to waste. Suddenly she felt something press against her side she let out a frightened squeak which caused Sherlock to look at her, a man appeared next to Sherlock and took a hold of his arm, Molly felt the other next to her she then realized what the object pressing against her was, a gun. Seriously how were people even sneaking guns through the airport? Sherlock glared at both men and held tighter onto Molly's arm.

"I would like it if you stop pressing that gun against her." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh what a gentlemen." teased one of the men.

The man who was pressing the gun on her side, shoved Molly apart from Sherlock, "Our boss has some unfinished business with you, Mr. Holmes." he said.

Sherlock nodded without looking at him, his eyes were still settled on Molly, "I'll go willingly. But she has nothing to do with this."

The man laughed and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Molly's hair. Sherlock noticeably tensed up and the man laughed again.

"I'm afraid I can't let her go. Sebastian specifically asked to bring you two lovebirds along."

As if on que, a plain grey van pulled up, the door slid open and Molly was pushed in a man caught her before she fell and sat her on the floor a few seconds later Sherlock was at her side.

"Now I know you two will cooperate, I don't want to tie you two up." he warned.

The two remained quiet, the van then began to drive off taking them to who knew where.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello readers! I'm pleased to say that this story is almost done! We get to find out what happens yay! This story is coming out... well came out completely different than I expected. In a good way, always in a good way :D_

_Feel free to comment!_

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ Yes! That was my favorite part! He shouldn't have snuck up on her, it was his fault not hers._

**_4May:_**_ John can't always take Sherlock's side, I like to think that John and Molly like to gang up on poor Sherlock once in a while. Don't worry I'll make sure Sherlock appreciates what Molly is capable of. Haha _

* * *

"Taxi!"

John held his hand up as the yellow car sped away, he put his hand down and let out a sigh of defeat there was no use, the cabs either pretended to ignore him or they would get stolen when one pulled up. Maybe once he found Molly and Sherlock he would try again.

"I hate America." he muttered bitterly under his breath.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, he made it back to the loading dock to look for Molly and Sherlock. John had wanted to tag along and help Sherlock get Molly but Sherlock insisted on him finding a cab for them to "make it easier to get away." he didn't mind of course, yes he cared about their safety but sometimes contributing in the smallest ways helped later on.

As John walked past groups of hugging and crying friends and relatives he spotted Molly and Sherlock, he rose his arm to get their attention and quickly put it down as two men appeared behind them, he watched as one of the men tugged Molly away from Sherlock. A part of him was screaming at him to go help them, but the other part knew he wouldn't be much help if he got caught as well. He watched a van appear and John hid behind a crowd of people, he watched as the man shoved Molly inside the van and Sherlock following pursuit, as the van pulled away John dashed to one of the cabs which had a man opening the door about to enter, without much thought he pushed the man out of the way and slid inside the cab.

"Hey asshole!" shouted the man.

John ignored him and looked at the driver, "Follow that van."

Without a word the driver nodded and began to drive. John pulled out his mobile; he desperately needed to get in contact with Mycroft.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock sat tied in a dim room, Molly tugged at the ropes and let out a sigh, she didn't know why she would think they'd loosen. Looking up at Sherlock, she noticed his nose had turned a shade of black and purple, his eyes were close and she wondered if he was in his mind palace she hoped that wasn't the case because they really needed to find a way out of here.

"Molly stop staring at me its distracting." he told her.

Molly looked down at her lap and closed her eyes "I'm sorry about your nose." she whispered.

"It'll heal."

"How long have we been here?" she asked him curiously.

"Five hours."

Molly let out another sigh, once they had arrived they had been blindfolded (how original) and dragged into this dingy gross room and tied up, to very uncomfortable chairs. The men had said that Sebastian had been looking forward to seeing her again, which had cause Molly to wonder if she knew him in the first place, even Sherlock had asked her but she hadn't known.

After another half hour of them waiting, Molly was beginning to drift off into sleep when the door slammed open, a tall muscular man entered the room, he was wearing a really nice suit and Molly suddenly realized who this man was.

"Peter?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and turned to look at Molly. Molly stared awestruck at the man she had thought was once Peter. Of course it made sense now, when she was dating Jim he had introduced her to his group of friends, Peter being one of them. After Jim ended up being Moriarty Molly had assumed everything about _Jim _was fake, that included his friends. She had suspected actors, Peter; No Sebastian grinned at her and shut the door behind him.

"Surprise!" he said in amusement, "Didn't think you'd see little ol' me again did you, Molly."

He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, and just as quickly he slapped her hard across the face causing her to yelp in pain.

"That was for your boyfriend here." he turned to look at Sherlock, "He should know it's rude to leave without so much as a goodbye."

Molly winced at the throbbing on her cheek and fought back tears, failing miserably. Sherlock glared at Sebastian before speaking.

"You have me again; I think you can let Molly go now. She has nothing to do with any of this."

Sebastian let out a laugh and wagged his finger, "Oh but Sherlock, she is! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very stupid." he said boredly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well everyone is stupid to you so I won't take that as an insult."

"You should." he continued.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked over to the wall, "The pathologist never even crossed my mind." he began.

"It drove me mad trying to figure out how you did it. How you survived, I mean I _watched _you jump." he admitted.

"But after seeing the picture of you two..." he walked over to the table and threw the picture on the floor so both of them could see. Molly could see her and Sherlock in a romantic embrace, it had been taken when Sherlock kissed her while on their way back to the hotel.

"When I saw this I instantly recognized Molly. And then it all made sense, who else to help you fake your death than the woman who looks at dead bodies every day! It was brilliant! Good job, Sherlock. I should have let Jim keep you." he said to Molly, "Maybe you would have helped him instead of this one."

Molly shifted uncomfortably on her chair, and Sebastian noticed, "Is talking about your ex making you uncomfortable?" he cooed.

Molly let out a frustrated grunt and shook her head, "I have to use the loo." she told him.

Sebastian gave her a look before banging on the wall, a couple of men entered the room waiting for their boss' orders.

"Take this one to the restroom. Don't let her out of your sight or I swear I'll kill you both. One of the men walked up to her and took out a knife, he tugged at the ropes on her feet a few times before they came apart, he then went behind her and did the same. Molly rubbed her wrists and got up from the chair, almost falling due to her numb legs, that's what happened when you sat in one position for five hours. The man helped her up and led her out the room, she looked over at Sherlock who was watching her every move. Once the door was closed the two men led her to the bathroom.

Molly tried to remember the path they had taken, they arrived to a door at the end of a dark corridor, only the light of the moon shining outside seeped through. One of the men opened the door exposing a simple restroom, just a toilet and a sink. Molly was relieved to find it clean she stepped in and took a hold of the door to close it behind her, only for a boot to get in the way.

"Leave it open." he said in a stern voice.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"The boss told us to keep an eye on you."

"Yes, but that didn't mean you had to watch me _go._ There are no windows in here; I'm not plotting to escape."

The man glared at her and finally the other man nudged his shoulder, "Just let her take a piss in peace, Jesus."

Molly closed the door and locked it, she pressed her ear against it and heard them talk, "Dude, that's kind of creepy of you.

Molly pulled away from the door and began to silently pace around the small bathroom, she had to think of something, anything that might help her escape. She knew that even _she_ couldn't get away from these two...unless she tried to outsmart them... Or if she attacked, maybe she could do the good ol' kick them in the groin move, and maybe just maybe they'd be down long enough for her to run... But she couldn't leave Sherlock. Who knew what would happen if she tried to escape, if she failed they would both pay the price and if she did... Molly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned on the sink she scoped up some water and slashed some on her face, she looked up to stare at the mirror and jumped at the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Hey! Are you almost done in there." shouted one of the men.

Molly closed her eyes and turned off the water; she opened the door and stared at both men who were leaning on the wall across from her. One of the guards open their mouths to talk but then something crashed through the window and he fell to the ground. Molly let out a gasp as the man laid twitching on the ground, blood gurgling out of his mouth a bullet wound clearly on his neck.

"What the-" said the other guard, but before he could finish another bullet was shot through his chest.

Molly let out a scream and suddenly a smoke bomb crashed through the window, Molly fell to the floor and quickly crawled to the bathroom, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pressed it against her face for ventilation, it only took a few seconds for the smoke to fill the room before another crash was heard through the window, Molly noticed men in black uniforms enter the place the letters _CIA _imprinted on the their gear. Molly pushed herself closer to the wall hoping they wouldn't notice her and to her success they didn't, without getting up, Molly crawled on the floor and walked to one of the dead men laying on the ground, she took the knife that he had used to cut her ropes, she also grabbed the gun nestled on the hilt of his trousers she clutched her shirt around her mouth and got up, she slowly began retracing her steps, she wasn't leaving this place without Sherlock.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello readers! I'm pleased to inform that this is my last chapter! Yay! But, also awww. I had tons of fun writing this story, I loved having Molly and John be in an environment where Sherlock was the one in need of rescuing. It was a good change of pace... I do hope you enjoy this final chapter, I still don't know if I want to write a fourth installment, I'll let you all decide if I should or not. Let me know! Also, before I forget, all the characters are a little OOC in this chapter, especially Sherlock... Especially towards the end. The only reason I'm saying this is because I don't want to get any PM's complaining about how they aren't "in character" Yes, I am aware that they're OOC, I did write it after all... Also, my brother told me Moran is giving off some Moriarty vibes in this chapter so sorry if he feels to much like Moriarty... Just pretend that a little Moriarty had rubbed off on Sebastian..._

_Anyways! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sherlock continued staring at the door long after Molly had been escorted out.

"Oh, don't worry they're not going to do anything. Well... Unless I tell them too." teased Moran.

Sherlock turned his attention to the tall man leaning against the wall, "I can order those men to do whatever I want. Maybe we could let them have a little fun with her? Make you watch?" A grin appeared on his face as he watched Sherlock's reaction.

"You used to be fun, what happened? Have you become comfortable living a domestic life?" he asked him.

"Tell me, Sherly." he began, "What did it feel like? Being back in the game, chasing after me for the past three months? I bet it felt good, feeling the rush in your veins. You missed it didn't you?"

Sherlock remained silent, a scowl permanently on his face. Sebastian dragged Molly's chair and turned it around, he sat with his chest against the back of the chair and watched him.

"Do you regret it?" he asked him suddenly.

"No." replied Sherlock.

"Oh? He speaks!" said Sebastian in mock surprise, "Why don't you? Look at you! YOU'VE BECOME SOOO BORING!" he said, "Remember our little fight? That was fun... I could see it in your eyes, you know? I could see how much you welcomed death at that point, knowing your _friends_ were safe... But you know what? I would have gone after them, Oh the stories I'd say to them 'Oh, Sherlock Holmes? Yeah, I killed him... What do you mean he's been dead for a while? I just slit his throat last week... or I just put a bullet through his head.' How do you think they'd react? Their last thoughts being that you lied to them?"

"They would understand." he said in a stern voice, "They would know I did it to protect them."

"And yet..." said Moran, "They'd die."

Sebastian laughed causing Sherlock to let out a frustrated grunt, "It's not time to dwell on the '_what ifs'_. If you're going to kill me do it now, hopefully death will help me from hearing you talk."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned on the chair, "I don't think I'm going to kill you yet... I'm going to wait for lovely little Molly to come back from the loo. I want you to watch me slit her fucking throat. I want you to see to _feel _what it's like to witness someone you care about die in front of you. I saw you two.. You and Moriarty... on the roof-"

"Then you saw that _I _did not kill him! He did that himself!" spat Sherlock.

"BUT YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF IT!" he roared, "You drove him _insane_! That's what you do to people! I'm surprise the idiot doctor hasn't blown his head off yet. Or Molly for that fact..." he grinned suddenly, " Maybe I'll help her out with that._.._"

Sebastian got up from his chair and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Hurry up and bring the girl." he said quickly after a few seconds there was a response, "We just banged on the door she should be out soon."

Sebastian put the walkie-talkie on the table and faced Sherlock, "How do you think I should kill her?" he began, "Should I just grab her the second she steps into the room? Quick and painless? OR! Maybe I should bleed her out, watch her beg to be killed to end it all..."

"Just let her go." warned Sherlock.

Sebastian began laughing at him _"Just let her go." _he mocked, _"Molly has nothing to do with this please! Please! She's my everything I love her to death!" _he spat, "You've gone soft Sherlock Holmes. I don't know why you can't understand that Molly _helped _you! She has everything to do with thi-" before he could finish they heard a loud crash that caused them both to look up.

"What the fuck was that?" said Sebastian out loud.

Sebastian hurried out the door shutting it behind him, Sherlock listened to the sound of his footsteps fade in the distance a few seconds later he heard a series of shouting and gun shots. Sherlock's heart began to race, whatever was going on out there he knew Molly was somewhere in the middle of it all, he had to get out.

* * *

Molly could hear heavy boots against the hard wood floor and the sounds of shouting and gunshots in the air, she tried her best to blend in to the background, so far so good. It was getting harder and harder to see as she went deeper into the building; the smoke in the air was causing Molly's eyes to sting. Finally she spotted the door, clutching the gun closely to her (the knife was _safely _tucked in the waist band of her trousers), Molly slowly opened the door, she pushed it open with the gun and looked wildly around for any sign of danger, once she spotted Sherlock, who by the way was giving her a very confused look, she let out a sigh of relief, she shut the door behind her and hurried to his side.

"Molly what's going on?" he said as Molly grabbed the knife from her waist band, and ripped off the ropes at his feet.

The pathologist then walked behind him and kneeled so she was eyes level with his bound hands, "The C.I.A is here." she told him.

"Mycroft got through to someone." he stated.

"It seems he did."

Molly quickly began sawing the ropes, just as they were beginning to loosen the door burst open.

"It's seems your damn brother is trying to ruin the fun." she heard Sebastian say.

Molly hid behind Sherlock's body, clearly Sebastian hadn't noticed her hiding and apparently Sherlock noticed this too.

"You're finally going to get what you deserve." said Sherlock, "I'm actually relieved I won't have to kill you... I think prison is more suited for you."

As Sherlock distracted Sebastian, Molly began working on his ropes again once they were cut off she grabbed them before they fell to the ground.

"I think..." began Moran, "You think I'm an idiot." he told Sherlock.

"_Obviously._" he muttered.

Sebastian chuckled and punched Sherlock in the face, the consulting detective fell to the floor and Sebastian grabbed Molly by her hair and dragged her towards the middle of the room.

"You think I didn't see her?" he said with a laugh.

Molly let out a grunt and swung the hand, which still contained the knife, towards his arm, piercing through his skin. Sebastian let out a yowl and threw Molly on the ground next to Sherlock. Sebastian pulled the knife out of his arm and hissed in pain, "You bitch! That hurt!" he said in almost a whine.

He threw the bloody knife of the floor falling with a loud thump, just them Sherlock lunged at him and the two fell to the floor the door suddenly opened allowing a cloud of smoke to enter the room and in came in some men, Molly couldn't tell if they were Moran's or Mycroft's men. Sebastian and Sherlock were still fighting on the floor, Molly couldn't see what was happening she stepped in and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder followed by someone slipping a mask on her face, Molly took in full gasps of fresh air and pushed off whoever had helped her, the person suddenly wrapped their arm around their waist and dragged her out the room, Molly caught a glimpse of a detained Sherlock and Moran, both had masks on.

* * *

Everything went by quickly after that, once she had gotten out of the building she spotted John talking to two other men, he was wearing the same uniform as them, once he spotted her he quickly made his way towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok!?" he said in concern, he examined her face and motioned for a medic to come look at her.

"Sherlock-" she began.

"He's fine." he assured her, "Apparently they found him and Moran mid-fight."

Molly nodded and felt someone take a hold of her hand, a man was at her side with a first aid kit and began treating her wounds.

"How?" she began.

"I saw you two get put in the van I immediately followed it and called Mycroft. It took long and it was frustrating, but finally he told me he did it. I met with the C.I.A and well now we're here." he said proudly.

"What's going to happen to Sebastian?" she asked curiously.

John opened his mouth to reply, but before he could he was interrupted, "He's going to prison for a long time." said the familiar baritone voice.

Both Molly and John looked up at Sherlock, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, the medic treating Molly let out a sigh and walked over to Sherlock. Sherlock surprisingly didn't protest, "Mycroft just informed me that they managed to prove that Sebastian Moran had killed over forty men in the past two years alone. Once he had the proof all he had to do was make a few phone calls." he told them.

"You spoke to Mycroft?" asked John.

"I didn't even get a chance to exit the building before someone handed me mobile." he replied with an eye roll.

After a few more checkup and a few chats with some of the C.I.A agents, they were given the ok to go home. Molly was happy to hear, she was ready to leave New York and this time John and Sherlock were coming with her, all was safe...Finally.

* * *

Sherlock sat inside the private jet that Mycroft had provided for them and waited for them to depart back to London. John had gone to the small office in the back to call Mary and inform her that they were on their way, while Molly slept next to him. Sherlock looked down at his pathologist, her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken earlier and she was wearing a ridiculous _I 'heart' New York _jumper that she had insisted he bought her. He didn't care much as long as it made her happy... Sherlock leaned against his seat and looked out the window, that's what he wanted right? To make Molly happy? Had he made her happy? Was she happy? All these questions filled his head and he closed his eyes.

_"What would make Molly Hooper happy?" _he thought to himself.

All Sherlock seemed to be doing was putting her in danger, she even went so far as to go look for him after she had been told of his disappearance, she was loyal that's for sure, but then again so was John... Sherlock shook his head, he wasn't talking about John. Yes, the two had a strong friendship and he trusted John. But he wasn't like Molly... He trusted Molly with his heart, and that was something he could never trust anyone with... But he wasn't good for her all he did was cause his pathologist anger and stress, perhaps a life without Sherlock Holmes was what Molly needed. But could he do that? Sherlock tucked a loose piece of damp hair behind Molly's ear, a smile crept on his face as she let out a breathy sigh. He couldn't do this... Sherlock was a selfish creature, he didn't want to think of a life without Molly Hooper, she belonged to _him _but, he belonged to her... Suddenly it dawned to him, he knew what he had to do.

"Molly..." he said as he shook her lightly.

Molly let out a sleepy hum from the back of her throat indicating that she was listening.

"Marry me."

Molly's eyes shot open and quickly found his face, a mixture of confusion and happiness grace her face. The pathologist sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Sherlo-" she began.

"Molly..." he said.

Molly put her hand up to stop him, "Think about what you're asking me." she told him, "Is this what you want?"

Sherlock nodded "I did think about it... And it is."

"You're not asking me because you feel bad about everything?"

"Why would I feel bad?" he lied.

Molly stared at his face while Sherlock took her tiny hand in his; he kissed it lightly and looked into her eyes.

"Say it." she whispered.

"Aren't you going to give me an answer?" he said against her hand.

"Say it." she repeated.

Sherlock placed his other hand over Molly's and nodded.

"Molly Hooper, will you marry me?"

A smile tugged the corners of her face he could see tears forming in her brown eyes. She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips causing him to hiss in pain, his face was still sore and he suspected would be for the next few weeks. Molly pulled away and let out a concerned squeak.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Sherlock shook his head and tugged her towards him, "So it that a yes, Dr. Hooper?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Molly nodded and pecked his lips lightly, "Yes."

Sherlock smiled at her, he knew he was doing the right choice, all his life he found marriage pointless and a waste of time, something to do to show your friends and family how much better you were than them, how boring. He had ignored what people had said about _"Just having to find the right person." _he never thought he'd feel these things for someone, let alone ask someone to marry him. But here he was in front of his pathologist and all he wanted to do was be with her for however long he'd have her.


End file.
